


Let The Human In

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Pride Month 2019- Sanders Sides [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Do not post to another site, Fluff, Gen, Human Gender High School AU, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Virgil gets a sweet surprise from his little brother.Written for Pride Month Day 10: FTM





	Let The Human In

**Author's Note:**

> This is sweet. That is all I have to say.

Hissing in slight pain, Virgil pulled his binder over his head, allowing it to drop to the floor before he began to do some stretches. He had been binding for entirely too long, and he knew that that was bad for his body, but he couldn’t help his busy schedule. When was he supposed to take it off? Before band? He had to run across the school to get there, that was out. Right after school? He was the president of cosplay club, he had to be there right away to help set up. And then after cosplay club, he went home and took it off then. It wasn’t his fault it was on for so long. He just needed more hours in a day, maybe, in order to do everything. 

 

His phone buzzed as he was wriggling his way into a large sweatshirt. He paused, letting the fabric drape over his form, before moving to grab his phone. He checked it, a smile coming to his face when he saw who had texted him. 

 

_ Hello, my handsome man! Just texting to make sure you’re okay!  _ Patton’s text was signed off with an emoji like always, this one a dog. Virgil snorted and typed back a reply, reassuring his lovely datemate that he was okay and just beginning to relax before starting homework. With that, he set down his phone and pulled out his algebra textbook, determined to get a start to his homework before making dinner. 

 

After dinner, he flopped onto his bed and turned back to his work, humming lightly in content. His mac and cheese had been perfect tonight, and he only had a couple of hours of homework tonight. He could talk with Patton tonight after he was done with his algebra. 

 

“Hey Cas- Virgil. Sorry. Virgil,” his little brother’s voice called from just outside his door. Virgil looked up, pencil hovering over his paper in the middle of his final math problem. 

 

“Yeah Rem?” he called, anxiety beginning to coil tightly in the bottom of his stomach. “What’s going on?” 

 

“Oh, um… could I come in? I have something to show you.” Virgil frowned but stood and walked over to the door, opening it and looking down at his brother. 

 

“Yeah, sure kiddo. What’s up?” Remus fidgeted before slowly shuffling past Virgil into his room, a black hoodie swamping his tiny frame. 

 

“I… I’ve been working on this for the past few days, and I wanted to show you…” Remus mumbled. Virgil nodded and sat down on his bed, gently shoving his algebra aside. 

 

“Of course. Whenever you’re ready.” Remus sucked in a deep breath and grabbed the zipper, slowly pulling off the hoodie. Virgil’s eyes widened as he saw Remus’s shirt underneath, tears beginning to fill his eyes. 

 

“Um… is this okay? I just… wanted you to know I support you,” Remus mumbled, arms crossing over his shirt, covering up the word:  _ Ally.  _

 

“No, it’s… it’s perfectly okay, Rem, I’m just… that’s so sweet!” Virgil cried, lunging forward and pulling his brother into a tight hug. “You’re wonderful, thank you so much.” 

 

“Of course, bro,” Remus mumbled into Virgil’s shoulder. “I’ll always support you, no matter what.” 

**Author's Note:**

> See you all later today for Day 11! On time for once! 
> 
> ~Logan


End file.
